Experiments are designed in chicks to obtain separation of thymus derived (T) and bursa-derived (B) cells and to characterize functional capacities of B cell subpopulations through the combined use of chromosome markers, cell separation techniques and tissue culture methods. Closely related objectives include determination of mechanisms and extent of cellular interactions between T cells, B cells and macrophages in response to specific antigens and nonspecific stimulants.